The Blue Eyed Bad Boy
by Andie95
Summary: Caroline soon discovers the choice she makes can question many things when she gets in a relationship with Klaus. Instincts will happend, things will be questioned. They will be put to the test to see how strong they feel for one another.
1. Chapter 1

**The Blue eyed Bad Boy**

**Chapter One**

I wake every morning wondering if he will notice me, notice how I did my hair or makeup, or how I dress. I get up from my bed, and go to my closet. I picked out this turquoise shirt, and my dark blue skinny jeans. I grabbed my black leather boot from the bottom of my closet, I set my clothes down and went and took a shower. Once I was done, I got dressed, did my hair, and put my makeup on. I made sure I had all my homework in my bag before I left the house, my mom wasn't home because she was too busy being the sheriff in town to care for me. I got into my car and started it; I turned the radio on and drove to school.

As I parked the car in my original spot, I saw him. The blue eyed bad boy, more specifically Klaus hanging around Damon Salvatore, and Klaus brother Elijah. They were goofing around laughing, and smoking. I starred not realizing that Elena and Bonnie are by my car waving at me. I got out of the car, and shut the door. I walked towards Elena and Bonnie, and smiled at them.

"Hey, can you believe those guys? I can't believe they are smoking on school property." Bonnie fuming while starring at them, then as she was shaking her head, I looked at Elena, and gave her the look that said "Really?" She shrugged at me, and look toward them sighing. I knew how Elena was feeling, that feeling where she shouldn't like that one guy but she does.

"I think it makes them look hotter. The way Klaus has his full lips wrapped around the cig, with his black leather jacket, jeans, a dark blue shirt underneath that leather jacket, make him untouchable." I replied back, Bonnie rolled her eyes and muttered whatever. While Elena nodded her head in agreement and giggled. I looked towards them one last time, and I saw Klaus sitting on top of the table leaning with his fore-arms on his thighs starring right at her. The stare was so intense; I looked away quickly, as Elena nudged me quickly. My guessing is that she had noticed as well. I nudged her back and we both laughed, we walked into school forgetting about the group. We stopped by my locker, as I put my stuff in my locker, while doing that, Bonnie was complaining about how she doesn't get why Elena and I fawn over that group. Elena more likely fawning over Damon, because she had a crush on him since freshmen year, likes me with Klaus.

"Bonnie, stop," I giggled at her. I quickly shut my locker and looked at her, "Elena and I both know you have a thing for Damon's brother, Stefan, and he is also in that group. So stop that judging thing, don't be so tough, Hun we all know." Bonnie quickly looked down, as Elena and I giggled.

"So, I heard they are having a party tonight. You know we can go, it's at Damon's and Stefan's place." Elena popped in as she looked at us both. I quickly looked at Bonnie and she shook her head no, I kind of wasn't feeling like partying either.

"How bout we have a girls night? I mean those parties never turn out any good. Plus we haven't had a girl's night for awhile." I said, Elena looks down and nods her head.

"Ok-" the bell interrupted her, we all looked at each other and headed towards our first class, oddly enough we all had the same class in the morning as well as the boys and the jocks. We all sighed knowing how first period is going to be like. The jock consisted of Matt, Tyler, and Luca, while the boys were Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Finn, and close behind Jeremy, Elena's brother. Elena hates that Jer hangs out with them, but she can't say anything because he is older than her. We all entered the class, and sat in our assigned seat, followed close behind was the jocks and the boys. Along with the other students they all sat down. Mr. Saltzman soon followed in with papers in his hand.

"Morning class, we are going to start…." I soon lose focus on what he was talking about. Soon I felt a vibrate on my leg, I quickly grabbed my phone, and looked at the screen, it was a text message from Elena. I opened the text message.

**I am zoning out. This is so boring –E**

**I know, I really hope nothing happens in this class –C**

"Miss Forbes, tell me, why women wanted the same rights and the men do?" Mr. Saltzman asked, I quickly looked up at him and then around me.

"Uh, they believed that they had the same right as the men do. Women should be allowed to work, and not be a housewife. Women shouldn't have to be told by men what to do." Caroline replied back, looking at Mr. Saltzman.

"You see I disagree, with Caroline. I think women should listen to men. That woman should be the housewife, and take care of their husband and kids." Tyler popped in, making his objection. "Plus, Caroline would make a hot housewife and arm candy." Tyler winked at her.

"Wow, could you sound more of a douche bag. I have to agree with Caroline, women should have had the same right back then. It's bad enough having to be a stereotypical house wife. Why in the world would anyone want that?" Elena popped in, along with the girls who were also objecting to Tyler's comment.

"What? All I am saying is that, Caroline would look hot in my bed." Tyler said. Next thing you know Tyler was on the ground with Klaus on top of him. Elena rushed to me as well as Bonnie, Damon and Jeremy quickly jumped up along with Luca and Matt to. Tyler and Klaus were throwing punches at each other, Damon and Jeremy quickly wrestled to get Klaus off of Tyler, soon Kol, Elijah, and stood in front of Bonnie, Elena, and I, while Matt and Luca was coming towards us. They backed off, not sure what to do. Bonnie, Elena, and I looked at each other very confused. Mr. Saltzman soon jumped in and pulled them apart.

"Boys that is enough, I will not tolerate the insults that you said toward Caroline, Tyler. Klaus, how do you think your parole officer will react with fighting in class? Both of you to the office, now." Mr. Saltzman said in an angry tone. The bell rang, for the end of class, Elena, Bonnie, and I rushed to get our bags. I noticed Klaus boys were starring at us, I looked towards them and said thank you.

"Um, so how bout we start the girl's night early? I really don't want to be here." Bonnie said towards us.

"Yes", Elena and I said at the same time, we quickly rushed towards our lockers and grabbed the important things. We all headed towards my car, because Bonnie's car was getting fixed, while Elena's brother drives her to school. We all got in the car and headed to my house.

We all sat on my bed, all very confused. We were all thinking what happened first period.

"Do you guys want a drink?" I asked, getting up from my bed, they both nodded and we both headed towards the kitchen. I grabbed cokes for us three, and sat down at the table.

Us three were laughing really hard, when Elena was telling us a story about Jeremy, I looked at the clock and it said eight-thirty. Ever since Elena mentioned about the party the second time, it's been on my mind ever since. I got up from my bed, went to my closet, and grabbed a white skinny jean with a purple shirt, a jean mini skirt with a black tank top with a white jean jacket, black skinny jeans with a dark tank top and a leather jacket. I tossed the white jean purple shirt to Bonnie, and then I tossed Elena the jean mini skirt black tank top and the white jean jacket. They both looked at me weird, not understanding what's going on.

"Get dressed, were going to that party." I said looking at them, they quickly got up and got dressed. We all did each other's makeup and hair. We giggled around, and made funny faces at each other. Soon we were all ready and looking hot. I quickly grabbed my keys and rushed out the door.

We arrived at the house, music was blasting, and everyone was either inside or outside the house. I found a parking spot, us three got out of the car. We strutted up to the house and walked in. The music was even louder, I could barely hear myself think. We saw everyone bumping and grinding each other, us three headed towards the drink in kitchen. Each of us got a beer bottle and headed towards the dance floor. We looked at each other and just started to move with the rhythm of the song. I notice Jeremy pointing towards us to Elijah, and Elijah wondered off but I paid no mind to it. Us three were laughing, and enjoying our time. The song soon turned into a slow song, we three moved towards the wall, until I felt someone grabbed my hand and pulled me towards their body.

_This is my first fanfiction for Vampire Diaries and I am very excited. The idea of this story popped in my head, and I hope you guys all like it. I would really like you guys to review and tell me what you think. So please do review!_

_Thank You,_

_Andrea_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Blue Eyed Bad Boy**

**Chapter Two**

_We looked at each other and just started to move with the rhythm of the song. I notice Jeremy pointing towards us to Elijah, and Elijah wondered off but I paid no mind to it. Us three were laughing, and enjoying our time. The song soon turned into a slow song, we three moved towards the wall, until I felt someone grabbed my hand and pulled me towards their body._

I slammed into the body, and the person stumbled back. All I noticed was a dark blue shirt and the leather jacket. Feeling muscular arms wrapped around me, I slowly looked up and it was him. The blue eyed bad boy. His blue eyes looked into mine, and they were soft and nervous. I felt like he was looking into my soul with the look he is giving me. I quickly looked away, and I notice Elena and Bonnie was nowhere in sight.

"Um... Would you like to dance?" Klaus asked; I looked at him, shocked that he was nervous. His hand was still touching mine; I looked down and then back up. I nodded and smiled at him. He grinned at me pulling my body close to his, he wrapped my hands around his neck, then he put his hands on hip, and we started to dance. We both tried to avoid looking at each other, not sure what to talk about.

"Uh, thank you for hitting Tyler. But why did you do it?" I asked curiously, wondering since I got home. I looked up at him, and we both stop dancing. He let go of my hips, and put them in his pockets.

"I felt like hitting him" Klaus shrugged looking at me, "Plus the guy deserved it." I looked down feeling stupid. Of course, it wasn't about her. Those groups have been feuding with each other since they hit puberty. I backed away, looking back at him.

"So you thought that I needed saving. Seriously? I can take care of myself, plus Tyler been after me since we started high school," I looked up at him, "Excuse me." I pushed past him, to the kitchen, I spotted Bonnie and Jeremy talking, while Elena was sitting by the fire place alone, starring at Damon who was talking to Rebecca. I went to her and sat next to her.

"Let's go. I really don't want to be here anymore." I said to her, she nodded her head and looked down while getting up. I texted Bonnie saying we are leaving, I quickly got a text message back saying she would have Jeremy take her to my place in a little while. I showed Elena the text message, and she giggled shaking her head. We both headed towards the door, not noticing that Damon and Klaus were watching us leaving.

Elena and I were lying on my bed in our pajamas, watching Gossip girl, when I heard my bedroom door opened. It was Bonnie coming in, Elena and I looked at the clock and it said three in the morning. Bonnie had a big smile on her face, and she caught Elena and I both starring at her waiting for her to say something.

"Screw Stefan he can have Rebecca. I am sorry Elena. But my god, Jeremy is amazing." Bonnie instantly gushed jumping on the bed. She quickly went into detail about everything they talked about. Elena and I both just listened, and we both had big smiles on our faces. It was kind of time that Bonnie wasn't shy talking to guys. My mind went off to Klaus, and my heart hurt, knowing that Klaus just hit Tyler for amusement and nothing more.

"Car, I saw that you were dancing with Klaus. That must have been amazing for you. Tell us everything." Bonnie said, while pushing me.

"No way! You danced with Klaus? Tell us!"Elena said excitedly. I looked down, and they automatically knew something was wrong.

"Oh, no." Bonnie said, looking at me sympathizing.

"We danced, I asked him why he had hit Tyler, and he said it was for is amusement, and nothing more. I mean it doesn't matter. I guess, I got my answer about him liking me." I chuckled, looking at them, Elena and Bonnie looked at each other. "What?" I asked.

"Well, it just seems odd though. I mean, when I was talking to Jeremy. Klaus was hanging around Damon, and girls went up to them and stuff, but they didn't really care. They just blew the girls off." Bonnie said starring at me and Elena. Us three laid down on my bed, and it was quiet.

"I'm done waiting for Damon, all he is, is a player. Players break hearts, ya know? I'm just done waiting for him to notice me." Elena said quietly.

"We get it Elena, and I am with you about Klaus. I mean, if they want us they have to work for it. There is no point in waiting around with them. There both are players, and they don't care." I replied back with conviction. Bonnie stayed quiet, and soon I fell asleep along with Elena. Bonnie picked up her phone.

**Jeremy, I had a great night. You might want to talk to Damon and Klaus about Elena and Caroline because they are done waiting for them.-Bonnie**

The weekend passed quickly. Elena stayed over the whole weekend as did Bonnie. Elena's parents are always traveling for work so Elena stays at my house, and Bonnie's grandma was in Las Vegas with her friends. We rushed to get ready because we woke up late, from staying up all night, the night before. We all rushed to my car, and raced to school. Once we arrived to school, everyone was scrambling to get class, because they were late. We didn't stop by our locker, once we got to the classroom door; we took a deep breath, and looked at each other chuckling. Bonnie walked in, Elena and I close behind. I noticed that the seats were rearranged; two desks were put together in rows.

"Ladies, thank you for joining us today. Elena you will be sitting by Damon." Elena muttered shit under her breath, "Caroline you will be sitting by Klaus, and Bonnie you will be sitting by Jeremy." I gave Bonnie the look that said are "you shitting me right now". I sat down by him; I realized that Elena was on the other side of me. Thank god. After, Mr. Saltzman went on with his lecture, I wrote notes on what he was talking about. I can smell him, his cologne, and it smelt woodsy and ocean. It very hard to concentrate know that he was only five inches away from me. I looked at Elena, and she was giving a panicky look, and trusts me I knew what she was feeling.

"Okay class, that will be all, your homework is reading about the civil war and doing the assessment in the book. You guys can talk now." Oh you you've got to be kidding me now. I said in my head. I automatically turned to Elena, and we both looked and Bonnie who seemed like she was enjoying talking to Jeremy. I heard rustling next to me, and I saw Klaus standing up and going by Damon and Elijah. Elena quickly jumped up and moved to Klaus spot. I turned toward her.

"Klaus is starring at you and he looks like a hurt puppy." Elena said towards me.

"Well, it's not my fault. I don't know why he has the puppy look. As for the starring, I doubt it." I replied back, noticing the time I put my stuff in my bag, I noticed a little baggie on my desk. I grabbed the little baggie and opened it. It was a diamond necklace, and it was in the shape of a C. I was shocked, I looked up, and the bell had rung, Klaus was nowhere to be. I looked at Elena and she was looking at me in shock as well. The rest of the day, I looked for Klaus but it seemed like he was avoiding me. Once the day was over, I spotted Klaus with his group of friends hanging out in their usual spot, they were standing around the table laughing, I walked towards them, and Damon started to smack Klaus to get his attention, because he spotted me. Klaus turned towards me quickly, and he smiled, but turned into a frown when he saw my face.

"What the hell is this?" I said angrily towards him.

"Uh, by the look of it, it's a necklace." Kol replied back thinking it was the right answer. Elijah smacked him in the back of the head.

"Really? I thought it was a bracelet." I smartly said back, looking back at Klaus. "Look it's a gorgeous necklace, but if it's for my affection you have to try harder. I will not be bought off by jewelry. Don't even think you'll get affection by buying me jewelry. Work for it." I said, I turned around, and his friend oh'ed at him.

"Damn, she's scarier than you are…" Kol said while I was walking away. Bonnie and Elena were waiting by my car smirking at me.

"So how did that feel?" Elena said chuckling at me, as we got into my car.

"It felt good." I replied back laughing, as I pulled the car out of the parking spot, and drove off. While they watched us disappear.

_So I really hope you guys like this chapter, I know it seems like it is going slow, but it will start moving along. I hope you guys like it. The reviews were great, thank you so much! Hope this chapter reached you expectation. So please do review and tell me what you think._

_Andrea_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Blue Eyed Bad Boy**

**Chapter Three**

I hate getting into fights with my mom. The only reason we got in the fight was because of Klaus. Mr. Saltzman called my mom and told her what happened, and plus I skipped school the rest of the day. Mainly, because of Klaus; she thinks he likes me because he got in the fight with Tyler. She wants me to stay away from him, I told her that wouldn't be a problem because he doesn't like me. So, now I am at the Grill with Elena, eating a hamburger. The worst part is that Klaus and his buddies are at the pool table with a bunch of girls.

"Talk about desperate. I mean can, why do they hang out with them. I don't see anything wrong with us." Elena said, I guess I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"So, do you know where Bonnie is?" I asked, simply distracting her and me.

"Apparently she is on a date with Jer. That is what I gather from her text message and my brother." Elena replied back, of course she is the lucky one. I took a bite out of my hamburger, and took a sip of my coke.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Well I hope she has a good time. I mean, she was gushing about your brother the whole weekend, and the past day." I said chuckling, and Elena laughed with me.

"My brother was nervous when he was getting ready, he would ask me what her likes and dislike, and among other things. I didn't think he would get nervous." Elena said laughing. We heard the door open, Elena and I looked towards the door and saw Bonnie and Jeremy coming in, arms wrapped around each other. Next thing you hear, the boys yell for Jeremy, and whooped and hollered. I rolled my eyes, Bonnie spotted us and waved. We both waved back, the boys noticed Bonnie waving, and they turned around and spotted us. Elena groaned, not wanting to be noticed, soon the girls they were hanging around turned because they lost the boys attention. Some of the girls glared and some smiled. Weird I thought. I saw Jeremy coming towards us.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? Stalking Klaus and Damon." Jeremy said cheekily.

"Jer, you're an ass. And no we were not stalking them; they are stalking us, and were here eating. You know a meal that keeps us alive." Elena said annoyed, rolling her eyes.

"Come join us, they are playing pool, and you guys are really good at it, they need their butts whooped." Jeremy said nodding there head towards the group. Elena and I looked at each other and nodded our head; we got up from the booth, and followed him. We walked to Bonnie and gave her a hug and a smile.

"I have so much to tell you." She said excitedly, and I smiled and laughed, and nodded my head.

"My my Caroline, you haven't changed a bit, and neither have you Elena." A voice said, we looked and saw Katherine Peirce, Elena and Jeremy's cousin. Elena and I squealed, not believing she was here. The guys quickly covered their ears, while the girls rolled their eyes. We ran to her and hugged her, and she back.

"My god, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Florida with your mom." Elena said cheerfully, I nodded my head at her. She and Elena could pass as twins, because they look so much alike, but Katherine had dark brown eyes, while Elena had light brown eyes. We used to be very close to before she moved away with her mom. We were heartbroken, about finding out the news.

"Well, my mom let me move back here and stay with Elena and Jeremy. We decided I can graduate here. So I packed all my stuff and came here." Katherine said. Holding our hands, she dragged us and Bonnie to the table we were sitting at.

"So what is going on? What's new?" Katherine said urgently, wanting to know every detail. We all smiled at her. I nudged Elena to go first, but she nudged me back.

"Um nothing really, just going to school, working hard, avoiding drama. That kind of thing, Mom and Dad is working hard as usually." Elena said rolling her eyes.

"She forgot to mention, that she is in love with Damon." I replied back giggling, the rest laughed while Elena blushed, she quickly nudged me.

"Look who's talking. She is in love with Klaus; she can't stop talking about him." Bonnie said popping in laughing. Katherine had the look of shock on her face, smiled like a cherished cat.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked quickly, knowing that look is never good to see. Soon we heard a commotion going on, and we all looked up and saw the Football jocks and some other guys and boys getting in each other's faces, we all instantly got up, and joined the boys.

"Boys, we have ladies in present, be respectful." Katherine said in a cool tone, the jocks looked at her.

"Oh look, it's the slut." A bulky guy said, and Elijah was instantly in his face, Klaus and Kol pulled him back not wanting to start a fight in the Grill.

"Dude, back off and don't talk to my cousin like that." Elena said angrily, the jocks laughed.

"Aw, look your cousin loser cousin is defending you." A girl said, I think her name is Jules.

"Excuse me bitch, I am right here and wouldn't mind giving you a makeover." Elena said threatening her, moving towards her, I quickly held her back, knowing it was a bad idea.

"Aw, the ditzy Blondie is going to try and hold you back, please like you would be able beat up Jules." Said the bulky guy, "Your right Tyler, she would look good on your bed or on her knees."

Next thing you know were fists were flying and Elena instantly attacked Jules, and started punching her. I tried to pull her away from Jules, but Elena was like a wild animal.

"Bonnie! Help me!" I shouted towards her, and she quickly rushed towards me, we finally got her off, and suddenly Jules was at me, and started throwing punches, I quickly dodged them and hit her in the face. We all heard cop cars and we all ran. We ran out of the Grill, Bonnie, Katherine, Elena, and I hopped into my car, while others hopped on bikes, and in cars.

"They say to go to Damon's house."Bonnie said after looking at her phone. Katherine was trying to help Elena get situated; she had blood covering face and hands.

"I can't believe what that bitch said, and that asshole too." Elena said furious looking out the window. We arrived at Damon's house five minutes later, we all entered the house. They saw Elena, Damon, Jeremy and Kol rushed to her. They were fussing over her making sure was fine.

"Take her to my bathroom, and have her get in the shower, so she can wash all the blood off." Damon said instantly, Jeremy gave him a look which we all didn't understand. Bonnie and Katherine took her, I studied everyone, they either had a bloody nose or lip, but you can tell some will get a black eye. I saw Klaus wiping the blood from his lip. I walked into Damon's kitchen, I grabbed eight hand towels, and then I opened the freezer and got ice and put them on the towels. I grabbed five, and walked into the living room, I gave one to Stefan, Kol, Finn, Elijah, and Damon. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the rest. Elena was downstairs once I came back into the living room, she was holding her head. I gave her a towel with ice, and then I walked to Klaus and handed it him, but he pushed it away. I smacked it right dab on his eye, and he just held it there staring at me. I turned to the group and put the ice on my hand, and I say next to Elena who had her head leaning back.

"That was a nice right-hook Car. Damn, Elena talk about wild cat." Kol said opening his mouth. We all chuckled not sure on how to react about what just happened. We all stayed quiet looking at each other. I looked at my hand and saw my knuckles were bruised.

"You okay Caroline?" I looked up and saw that Klaus was waiting for an answer. I nodded my head. Soon we heard the doors bang open, and saw it was Rebecca, Klaus sister.

"What in the hell happened? I was having a nice shopping trip, and I get a text messaged that there was a fight, with family and the jocks. Why is it I miss all the good things?" Rebecca said whining, she saw Elena, Bonnie, Katherine, and I sitting there, she saw Elena who looked at her. "Oh my god; Elena are you okay? Who did this to you?" Rebecca said rushing to her.

"I'm fine; my temper got the best of me. You missed Caroline knocking out this one girl. She was a total bitch." Elena replied back chuckling, but groaning. Damon quickly made sure she didn't move so much. Rebecca laughed.

"Why am I not surprised? Good job Caroline. But what happened?" Rebecca asked, looking at everyone. The guys looked at each other then back to her, but she waited patiently.

"Well they came up to us, and Tyler was going off on how Klaus got easy when they fought in school. We all laughed, and Matt was saying shit about Elena, then the girls came to us and Katherine came in trying to make things stop, and Mason threw an insult at her, Elena defended her, then Mason's bitch started insulting Elena, and Elena talked back and went to hit Jules, but Caroline stopped her, and Mason made an unnecessary comment and Klaus threw the first punch, and we all ended up fighting them." Finn said, looking around the room, and Damon face was furious about remembering what they were saying about Elena. I looked at Klaus, shocked that he was the one that threw the first punch, and even more defending me. He starred at me intensely, like he wanted to say something.

_A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. It popped in my head, and I ran with the idea. So please do leave a review and tell me what you think. I hope you got something out of this chapter you liked. Thank you!_

_Andrea_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Blue Eyed Bad Boy**

**Chapter Four**

Waking up this morning, I felt wrong, because I wasn't lying in my bed, and I wasn't alone. Elena and Bonnie were on the bed too. I looked around, studying the room. I shoved Elena to wake up; she groaned at me but didn't wake up. I kept shoving her.

"What?" Elena said angrily, not happy waking up at eight in the morning. I rolled my eyes, not really caring; I was too concerned about where we are.

"Where are we? I don't remember anything, but sitting on that couch." I said impatiently, looking around the room.

"Were still at Damon's house, we passed out on the couch. I don't exactly know how we got into Damon's room though. Now, can I go back to bed?" Elena mumbled back, falling asleep quickly. I looked at her, and then got out of bed. I went to the connected bathroom, and I was bigger than my room, there were clear doors shower stall, a bathtub that could fit at least four full grown adults in there, and two sinks, and a toilet next to it. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my makeup had smudged; I quickly wiped up the mess on my face, and put my hair up in a ponytail, I fixed my clothes to make myself more presentable. I walked out of the bathroom, and out of the room. I went down the hall and down the stairs; I assumed that no one was up because it was very quiet. I walked into the kitchen and saw Elijah and Katherine were in there and they were hugging each other.

"So when did this happen?" I asked, making myself known, I went and sat on the bar stool at was up against the counter. I put my elbow on the counter, starring at them. They both chuckled, and looked at each other with love in their eyes. I wouldn't have expected seeing that out of Katherine, because they always said she had a heart of stone, she could never love anything. But, I guess that heart of stone melted into a stone.

"Well, Elijah and I kept in contact when I moved away; we started to fall for each other. He would visit me whenever he had the chance." Katherine said smiling at him; I was jealous, but very happy with her and Elijah.

"Awe, I wish you good luck to the happy couple." I said, winking at them, and they both laughed at me, "So where is everyone?" I said looking around.

"Well, Finn and Kol went out to get some things at the store, so we can have breakfast. Rebecca is still sleeping, I guess, I assume so are Elena and Bonnie." Katherine said, I noticed that she skipped one person, and that Elijah was studying me. I nodded my head pretending not to care. "Klaus is outside, if you wanted to know." Katherine said coyly, dragging Elijah out of the kitchen, Elijah chuckled and let her drag him.

"Oh Caroline, give him a chance." Elijah said, before he disappeared. I got up and, went out to the backyard. I saw him standing in front of a small pond starring at it. I walked towards him, standing seven feet behind him

"You know I don't think any of the fishes in that pond isn't going to jump." I said standing there rubbing my arms because I am nervous. I heard him chuckle, and turn around. He stared at me, studying me, with a scratch above his eye. Not sure of what mine or his next move is, we just starred at each other. He was wearing the same thing yesterday, but without his leather jacket.

"I was actually thinking, I guess I was too lost, that I was staring at the pond." He said, with that British accent, his hand went up to his dirty blond curly hair, and messed with it. I smiled at him nodding my head, understanding completely. I looked down and shuffled my feet, I looked up and he was staring at me intensely. "How is your hand doing?" I looked at my hand, it felt sore.

"It's okay, kind of sore." I said, looking back at him.

"That guy had no right on what he said to you." Klaus said angrily, he looked away from me. I chuckled.

"It honestly didn't bother me; I was more insulted on what that guy said to Elena." I replied quickly, his face turned to me sharply.

"You don't realize it, but you are too concerned about everyone else, that's how they attack you. Elena kicked Jules ass because of what happened. You should concentrate about you and not everyone else." Klaus said irritated, I stared at him shocked, the nerve of him.

"That what you think, I look out for my own. I'm not selfish in saving my own ass, then anybody else. My friends, Elena and Bonnie, are my life. Screw my mom, all she ever thought about was herself. But Elena and Bonnie, I would kill for them. Those girls are all I have. I protect my family. Don't assume shit, you don't know." I replied back irritated, he had the nerve to say that. I started walking backwards, shaking my head at him.

"Caroline, that's not what I meant. Let someone take care of you. Let me take care of you. You're selfless for your friends, and they to you. The connection you guys have is amazing, but you are the one who is always talking care of them. Let me be the guy who takes care of you." Klaus replied in a hurry, trying to get her to stop.

"That's the thing; I don't need someone to take care of me. I'm not weak, I survived on my own. I have taken care of myself for a long time. What I need is someone to be there, by my side." I said back, I quickly covered my mouth in shock, realizing I let my emotions out. We stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Caroline, then let m-"Klaus started to say.

"Klaus, we've got a problem!" Finn said hurriedly, Klaus looked at me.

"Hold on." Klaus shouted back at Finn. He walked up to me.

"Klaus, Kols been shot." Finn said in a hurry, we both looked at each other, and ran into the house. We rushed into the living room, where everyone was surrounding Bonnie and Kol. Bonnie had a may blood covered towel around her. Klaus rushed to Kol's side, grabbing his hand.

"Caroline, I need your help." Bonnie shouted at me, but I stood there in shock. I watched Kol lying on the couch, breathing deeply, sweating, and groaning.

"Caroline!" Klaus shouted, "Please" saying weakly. I jumped in to action and ran next to Bonnie, she told me told be to hold down the towel and keep pressure of the wound. Bonnie told Klaus to keep talking to him, make sure he doesn't close his eyes. Bonnie ordered everyone to get certain things, and to give them some room.

"Who did this?" Klaus said furious and sharply to Finn. Finn shook his head.

"I don't know. Everything happened so fast. We heard a bang we both went down, but I didn't realize Kol got shot, until he wasn't able to get up. I saw he was bleeding, so rushed him to my car and came here. He wouldn't let me take him to the hospital." Finn said, not knowing what to feel. Klaus was getting angrier more and more.

"Damon gets Klaus out of here now." I shouted, at Damon, "Elena hold the towel, and put pressure on it." I ordered, and he followed my instruction. I grabbed Kol's hand, and started to talk to him.

"Hey Kol, its Caroline, and I know you are in pain, but were going to fix it okay? Everything is going to be fine." I said shakily, running my fingers through his hair. He looked at me shaking, and sweating.

"You are what he needs, Klaus." Kol said shakily, trying to comfortable.

"No, he needs you more. You're his little brother, stay awake okay." I said back making sure, he isn't closing his eyes. He started shaking his head. "No, save your strength. You're his family, be strong for him." I said; Bonnie rushed into the room with the supplies she needs. She started on everything, instructing us on what to do.

**Two Hour Later**

When Bonnie and Elena cleaning the mess that was in the living room, Kol hasn't let go of my hand since the procedure was done, so I wasn't able to help them. I made sure he was comfortable, with pillows and blankets. I ran my hand through his soft brown hair to keep him relaxed. Klaus hasn't come back into the living room since I ordered Damon to get him out. Kol started to stir, and soon opened his eyes; he smiled at me, but soon winced.

"Whoa, relax." I said quickly pushing him down, because he started to get up. I sat back down watching him.

"What happened?" He asked, looking back at me scared, not sure why he was in pain.

"Kol, you were shot. Bonnie was able to get the bullet out and stitch you up. It's a good thing her Grandma is a nurse." I said, looking at him, not sure how he is going to react. He started to have tears running down his face. He looked at me.

"I want Klaus, I want him here." He said, I nodded my head and got up and went into the kitchen. They all looked up at me.

"Klaus, he wants to see you." I said looking at him, he quickly got up and rushed past me. I was Rebecca crying, and Stefan rubbing her back, Finn looking guilty on what happened to his brother, Damon was sitting next to Elena rubbing her back like Stefan is, Elijah was sitting of the couch leaning forward while Katherine had her arms wrapped around him. Bonnie had a cup of coffee in her hand, while Jeremy was sitting next her playing with a rubber band. I looked down and saw I was covered in Kols blood.

"Damon can I barrow your shower?" I asked, he looked up and nodded his. Rebecca looked up too, and saw I was covered in blood.

"I've got clothes, there in Damon's room; I brought some for Bonnie and Elena." Rebecca said, I nodded and walked out of the kitchen, I headed up to the stairs, and I saw Klaus and Kol talking, they had tears running down there face, Klaus put his head toward Kol. I quickly looked away not wanting to invade their privacy, I walked up the stairs and into Damon's room, I grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom, I shut the door and put my back against it, and slid down. I was in shock; I have tears coming down my face. I brought my knees to my chest and leaned my head against the door. Not exactly knowing what happened. Everything flew by, that I didn't stop and until now. I got up and went into the shower. I scrubbed my body until it was bright pink, and not site of blood. I got out, and put the clothes on that Rebecca brought. I went out, and saw Klaus sitting on the bed. He quickly got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why did this happen? Why Kol?" I asked, with my face in his chest, crying, I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Baby, I don't know. I don't know." He said with his face in my hair, "I do know, it doesn't deal with Tyler and his boys."

"How would you know?" I asked pulling back. Looking at his face and it told me everything, but he was trying to hide it.

"That bullet, deals with something bigger. Way more then we can control." He said, not putting too much into detail. He pulled me closer and held me in his arms for awhile. Not letting go, because for once he was by my side, and taking care of me.

_A/N: So, what did you guys think? I hope you liked this chapter, and that it was a shocker. I felt bad on what I had to do to Kol, but it part of a big event. So please do leave a review, and give me your commentary. Thank you for reading my story._

_Andrea_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Blue Eyed Bad Boy

Caroline Pov

After hearing what Klaus had said about the bullet, it scared me. The look of desperation on his and the helplessness was scary. Klaus was always so sure of things, he was so confident. After that day, Klaus was so different then I had always pictured him. He wasn't scary or tough, he had emotions he just knew how to hide it well.

Laying in my bed and just starring at the ceiling, dreading to go to school. I wanted to avoid everything. But I couldn't, after what Klaus sort of told me we both had laid next to each other tense and awkward. I so badly wanted to be wrapped into his arms, but I didn't want to confuse him because I barely know how I feel about him. I still don't even know.

"Caroline, honey. Get up, it is time for school," Mom said through the door. I groaned knowing I had to get up. I stretched, and got out of my comfort fort known as my bed. I grabbed the clothes that I am going to wear, and went and took a shower…

**School**

I had arrived into the parking lot, and just sat in my car. I can see all my friends huddling around Kol, giving him the attention he's always wanted. I had to smile at that, because he was an attention seeker. Seeing my group of friends laughing, it was nice to see. But I have no clue how they put up the façade, act like nothing happened. Hearing the bell ring for class, I see Bonnie, Elena, Katherine, Kol, and Klaus walk to class. Klaus… He is the one guy who can make everything confusing for a girl. I couldn't get out of my car. I felt like I was glued to my seat.

I sighed and stepped out of my car, hearing the tardy bell go off. I groaned. I quickly walked to my first period class, once I reached the door I starred at it. Not knowing if I should open it or not. I opened the door, and everyone stopped what they were doing and looking at me.

"Caroline, nice for you to join us.. You have detention after school for being late," Apparently we have a sub today. It was a women, she had red hair, dark eye, and a plumped body.

"I'm sorry I am late I had to jump start my car," I lied through my teeth, looking down. I her humph at the excuse.

"Take a seat, you are holding up the lesson." I did what she said, I sat in the back next to Elena, I can see she is giving me a concerned look, and it was something I wanted to avoid. I see Klaus, but he wouldn't look at me. That made me feel worse than I already did. But I guess I deserved it, when I was avoiding him. I turned back to the lesson but not really listening to it..

The Bell had rung for the end our third class, and it was time for lunch. I have no clue how I had managed to avoid my friends. I walked to my locker with my head down, as I looked up I saw the girls at my locker, I couldn't avoid them. We always knew if one of us acted off it was like a warning bell… Apparently the warning bell went off, Ding ding ding!

As I approach I see the looks as they stared at me.

"Caroline, how is my gorgeous blonde?" Katherine had asked with her perfect smirk. I swear it's like she can read my damn mind or something.

"I am good, just tired. I can't believe that sub" trying to distract them, as I was opening my locker and putting some books away.

"Somehow we don't believe you." Bonnie stated matter factly. "In fact, with all the avoiding and barely talking, Caroline we are concerned, what is going on?"

"Guys, Seriously! I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped, slamming my locker shut. I stormed away from them, out to the parking lot and to my car. I drove off. I couldn't face them. It was too hard to scary. I drove home. That where I wanted to be was home, in my sweats and watching a movie. I wanted to avoid the world and I did.

**I am so sorry, for how long it's been since I last updated. I had no clue where I was going to go with this story but now I do. Please do review, and give me feedback about what you think! I would appreciate it so much! This chapter is kind of a filler. It's obvious, that Caroline was affected by what had happened. But she will find out that she is not the only one. So please do review!**

**Thanks a million!**

**Andrea**


End file.
